Guardian: The Last Winter Caster
by Snow32Lily
Summary: Together with the help of his friends, Hiccup and Snotlout, among others picked up along the way, Jack must learn all four seasonal disciplines and defeat the Lord of the Summer Nation before it's too late. Avatar: The Last Airbender AU with characters of HTTYD, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled. Female!Hiccup. No Hybrid!Hiccup. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_Autumn. Summer. Spring. Winter. My grandmother used to tell me stories about a time of peace. When the Guardian kept balance between the Autumn Tribes, Spring Kingdom, Summer Nation, and Winter Nomads. But that all changed when the Summer Nation attacked. Only the Guardian, master of all four seasons, could stop the ruthless Summer Casters, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. 100 years have passed and the Summer Nation is nearing victory in the war. 2 years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Spring Kingdom to fight against the Summer Nation, leaving me and my cousin to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Guardian was never reborn into the Winter Nomads and that the cycle is broken. But I haven't lost hope. I still believe that somehow the Guardian will return to save the world._

* * *

_**Guardian: The Last Winter Caster**_

_**Written by Snow32Lily**_

_**Based on Avatar: The Last Airbender with characters of How To Train Your Dragon, Rise of the Guardians, Brave, and Tangled**_

_**Adapted from Guardian: The Last Winter Caster by Valadix**_


	2. The Boy in the Iceberg

**This is an adaptation and reimagining of Valadix's Guardian: The Last Winter Caster story, as well as I will be finishing it and including more episodes than he did. He unfortunately skipped quite a few important ones. This episode was taken from his chapter, quite heavily edited to suite my style as well as improve the writing of the original. Hope you all enjoy. And I haven't forgotten about the re-write or Defenders of Berk. I've been technically updating those every other week anyway, so this is something I can give you guys on those off weeks such as this week.**

**Hope y'all enjoy and review. **

* * *

**Book I―Autumn**

_**The Boy in the Iceberg:**_

In a forest of tall trees and lush colorful leaves stood two teens hunting. Hiccup, a skinny seventeen year old girl with short and wild auburn locks that reached her collar bone, and her older cousin, Snotlout, who stood shorter than her with raven locks, a Viking helmet with horns, and a much bulkier build. They each wore cloths of brown, orange, and red much like the rest of their tribe, Hiccup wearing a carved wooden necklace around her neck. On her shoulders sat Toothless, a green Terrible Terror she once found in the woods injured and quickly became fast friends with.

"It's not gonna get away from me this time", Snotlout muttered as he aimed his crossbow at a duck waddling towards the large river that cut through their island. "Pay attention, Hiccup. This is how you catch a duck."

Hiccup simply rolled her eyes at her show off of a cousin. Then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted another duck waddling towards them. Glancing back at Snotlout for a moment, Hiccup looked back to the duck, and then took a breath about to take the chance. Extending her hand, Hiccup used her powers to move the dead leaves and twigs scattered around, and entrapped the duck successfully. Hiccup's face lit up, Toothless chirping happily.

"Snotlout, look", she said.

"Shh, Hiccup. You're gonna scare it away", he whispered back to her. "Mmm, I can already smell it cooking", he licked his lips.

"But, Snotlout, I caught one!" Hiccup said desperately trying to hold the bird, the duck pushing against her made barriers. "Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed as Snotlout hit her to shut her up breaking her concentration and setting the duck free, of whom ran in a scared frenzy heading for Snotlout.

"Ahh!" he screamed as the duck jumped into his face, and after briefly attacking him, the duck was pried off, both spooked ducks flying away and leaving Snotlout with some unwelcome scratches.

"Why is it that every time you play with magic leaves, I'm the one that ends up scratched?" Snotlout complained.

"Ugh", Hiccup rolled her eyes. "It's not magic; it's autumn casting, and it's―"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah. Look, I'm just saying, if I had crazy powers I would keep my weirdness to myself", Snotlout said brushing himself off.

"You're calling me weird?" Hiccup countered. "I'm not the one who makes muscles at myself every time I see my reflection in the water", she pointed out just as Snotlout was doing so in the still river waters.

Snotlout stopped said action, turning to glare at her, but that was quickly interrupted when a loud roar was heard. Tensing, the teens looked for the source of the sound, and unfortunately found it when a trio of deadly Monstrous Nightmares native to those woods charged at them. Quickly taking hold of their supplies, they ran, and the Nightmares chased them down, one firing a stream of fire.

"Watch out!" Hiccup screamed to Snotlout who dodged the oncoming fire ball, but not without burning a few strands of hair.

Toothless turned around on Hiccup's shoulder and fired back at the dragons, but while it may have slowed them down, it did little to deter them.

"Snotlout, shoot them!" Hiccup yelled forgetting she could do the same, and stopping for a moment, Snotlout aimed his crossbow at the closest Nightmare. He fired, and if it hadn't been for the Nightmare setting the arrow to flames it would have hit it. Realizing they couldn't fend them off, the two ran away again faster, spotting a cave up ahead. Without hesitation, they ran for it, and the Nightmares stopped at the entrance, the hole too small for them to get through. Just to be safe though, the siblings moved further finding themselves in a large cavern, before letting themselves catch their breaths.

Still panting, Hiccup glared at Snotlout. "You call that shooting them", she said, her voice laced with annoyance.

"You don't like my hunting style, fine. Maybe you should have 'autumn casted' them away", Snotlout mocked.

"So it's my fault."

"I knew I should've left you home. Leave it to a girl to screw things up."

Toothless growled, and it mirrored Hiccup's growing anger. He always did this. Always. He always had to blame everything on her. All because she was a girl and a hiccup. So what if she wasn't as big and strong as the other Vikings? So what if she was a girl? It didn't make everything bad that happened to them her fault! Finally, after holding it in for so long, her anger boiled over the edge.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" she yelled. "You― You are the most SEXIST! IMMATURE! NUT-BRAINED― I'M EMBARRASSED TO BE RELATED TO YOU!" Hiccup screamed, a gust of wind being created with each angry word and getting stronger with every one said unbeknownst to her. Toothless looked at Hiccup and then around getting nervous.

"Ever since mom died, I've been doing all the real work while you've been off playing soldier!" Hiccup somehow screamed even louder, the gusts of wind getting stronger, and Snotlout began to notice the cavern starting to become unstable.

"Uh, Hiccup?" Snotlout tried, but Hiccup didn't notice in her rage.

"I even wash all the cloths! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Well let me tell you! NOT. PLEASANT!"

"Hiccup, settle down!" Snotlout tried to get through to her, the ceiling starting to crumble.

"NO! I AM DONE HELPING YOU! From here on out, YOU'RE ON YOUR OWN!" Hiccup let out her strongest gust of wind ever, and with that a cave-in begun, the ceiling crumbling down on them. Hiccup gasped looking up, and Snotlout shoved Hiccup out of the way pulling her towards the farthest wall on the other side of a lake that sat in the cavern. It was as far as they could get from the falling boulders.

Once the dust cleared away, the cave-in done, there was a gaping hole in the ceiling revealing the sky, and rubble all around them, even blocking the only accessible exit. Unless they could fly, there was no way anyone but Toothless was getting out.

"You've gone from _weird_ to completely_ freakish_, Hiccup", Snotlout said.

"You mean, I did that?" Hiccup asked looking up at the hole.

"Yep. Congrats", Snotlout replied dryly.

Suddenly then, a strange glow emanated from the lake, Hiccup and Snotlout's eyes going wide. Not much later, a giant glowing ice berg erupted from it, and as the glow seemed to glow brighter, it suddenly dimmed a bit. Staring at the oddity, Hiccup noticed there was a figure trapped inside oddly with a calm stance. That was strange by itself, but then glowing eyes suddenly opened startling the the cousins.

"There's someone in there!", Hiccup exclaimed. "We have to help", she took out her dagger stashed away in her boot racing towards the berg.

"Hiccup, no!" Snotlout protested chasing after Hiccup who hopped stone after stone to get to the berg in the lake. "We don't even know what that thing is."

Paying no attention to her cousin, Hiccup reached the berg and began hitting it with the knife. She didn't care how long it took to get the boy out. She was gonna do it.

"Ah!" she startled as it suddenly burst open, a gas pouring out, and then the berg cracked apart letting out a blue beam of light into the sky high above.

* * *

The animals and dragons around grew startled by the sight of the blue beam of light, but there was one red headed female on a Summer Navy ship who delighted in the sight. Princess Merida of the Summer Nation.

"Finally", she spoke in her thick Scottish accent. She wore a fitting uniform of red, gold and black, her wild curls tied back into a pony tail. She was ready for anything at any time. "Auntie, do you realize what this means", she turned to her aunt Elinor playing a card game on deck.

"I won't get to finish my game?" Elinor said.

"What? No. It means my search is about to come to an end."

Sighing deeply the woman in red and golden robes sipped more of her tea before going back to her game.

"That light came from a very powerful source", Merida explained. "It has to be him."

"It's probably just some dragons being overly flamboyant again. We've done all this before, Merida. I don't want you to get so excited over nothing", Elinor said placing a card over another. "Please, dear, sit. How about a nice cup of calming tea, hmm?"

"I don't want any tea!" Merida furiously yelled. "I need to capture the Guardian! Captain! Set a course for the light!" she commanded.

* * *

As the strong winds that blew and the glow weakened, Hiccup and Snotlout looked at each other and then to the berg. But now someone was standing there. A boy around their age with glowing blue eyes walked towards them, and Snotlout, fearing for his and Hiccup's safety, stepped up with his crossbow.

"Stop!" he ordered, but as the boy took one step closer, the light all dissipated, and the boy fainted, Hiccup having enough sense to semi catch him. The strange boy laying in her arms on the ground, Snotlout picked up a stick and started poking his face, much to Hiccup's annoyance.

"Stop that", she shooed him away.

Setting the boy down, Hiccup got a better look at his face, and Hiccup couldn't help but stare in awe. His skin was like porcelain; pale with no boils or blemishes. He had a strong jaw line, a cute perfectly shaped nose, and hair as white as snow.

000

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes and swore he saw an angel hovering over him. Ice blue stared into forest green, the girl's brown hair with red tips when the sunlight hit just right blowing ever so beautifully when a breeze suddenly came through. Time stood still, and only after what seemed like forever did Jack finally think to say something.

000

"I… I need to ask you something", the pale boy suddenly spoke hoarsely.

"What?" Hiccup asked.

"Come closer."

Hiccup did. "What is it?"

"Will... you go Gronckle riding with me?" he suddenly asked enthusiastically with a smile that could melt hearts.

A little take back, Hiccup replied, "Uhm, sure. I guess?"

The teen stood up gracefully as if gravity didn't exist startling Snotlout. He wore gray pants, a baby blue shirt sewed with navy blue designs, and dark gray boots. "What's going on here?" he asked.

"You tell us!" Snotlout stepped forward still on guard. "Why were you in ice?! And why aren't you frozen?!"

"I'm not sure", the white haired boy said looking around at his surroundings, then looked back to the ice berg as if remembering something.

Hiccup and Snotlout followed him peaking around into the opened berg and found the boy cuddling a giant bison like creature.

"Phil! Are you alright?" the boy asked.

"What on earth is that?!" Snotlout questioned as the creature shook out it's thick brown fur. It had a large body, medium sized but strong legs, no horns, and a beaver shaped tail. It was the strangest creature they'd ever seen.

"This is Phil. My flying yeti-bison", Jack said.

"Right. And this is Hiccup, my flying cousin", Snotlout responded sarcastically, Hiccup looking to him with an unamused 'seriously' face.

Suddenly, Phil began to rear back with a sneeze coming on, and when he let it out Jack ducked, leaving Snotlout to be the one covered in snot.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ewwwww…." Snotlout whined trying to wipe the slimy gunk off.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out", the boy assured. "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that", Snotlout was quick to jump in pointing his crossbow at the boy. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? He was probably trying to signal the Summer Navy."

"Oh yeah", Hiccup sarcastically drawled stepping between Snotlout and the strange boy. "I'm sure he's a spy from the Summer Navy. You can tell by that_ evil_ look in his eye."

The white haired boy gave a smirk that just said 'really?'

"The paranoid one is my cousin, Snotlout", Hiccup continued. "And this is Toothless", she directed to her Terror who gave a friendly chirp. "You never told us your name?"

"Oh, I'm Ja-aaa-aaahhhchhoooooo!" the boy sneezed launching several feet into the air, a cold icy wind in his wake. The siblings looked to him stunned when he came back down. "My name's Jack."

"You. You just sneezed, and flew ten feet in the air", Snotlout said.

"Really? It felt higher?"

Hiccup gasped in realization. "You're a winter caster!" she exclaimed.

"Sure am", Jack responded.

"Okay that's it. Giant light beams, winter casters, flying yeti's…? I'm going home to where stuff make sense", Snotlout turned around, but after getting back to land, was quickly reminded of the blockade at the exit stopping him mid in his tracks.

"You know", Jack started. "If you guys are stuck, Phil and I can give you a lift?"

"We'd love a ride out of here. Thanks!" Hiccup said going to climb on.

"Oh, no no no, we are not getting on that thing", Snotlout protested.

"Oh, and I suppose you're hoping some nice dragon will just sweep on by and give you a ride home? You know, before you starve to death?" Hiccup countered sarcastically, inside the yeti's equipped giant saddle.

Snotlout looked like he was about to counter, but realizing he had nothing, sighed and went to climb on after Hiccup.

"You guys are gonna love this", Jack said taking the reigns. "Phil, yip-yip."

The giant yeti-bison slammed his tail down and then jumped up, but instead of flying through the hole, he rammed through one of the apparently thin walls getting them outside and continued walking.

"Wow, I never thought flying could be so exciting", Snotlout dryly drawled.

"Phil can fly; he's just tired is all", Jack said. "So, where's your village?"

"Oh, just a few miles west from here. Near the coast", Hiccup told him.

"Perfect. We'll be there by nightfall", Jack said and steered Phil in the direction Hiccup pointed to. That's when Hiccup noticed Jack staring at her.

"Uh, why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked a little unnerved by it. No one ever looked at her the way he was before.

"Oh", Jack snapped out of it. "I was smiling?"

"Ugh", Snotlout groaned.

* * *

Elinor found the Summer Nation's princess outside the bridge, the highest point of the ship, staring out while in her pjs and robe. Elinor yawned.

"I'm going to go to bed", she said.

No response.

"Yes, a lady needs her rest."

Merida didn't move.

"Princess Merida, you need to sleep. Even if you are right, and the Guardian is alive, you're never going to find him. Your father, grandfather, and great grandfather all tried and failed", Elinor tried to reason with her niece.

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Guardian's capture", Merida said. "Mine does. This coward's hundred years of hiding are over."

* * *

As Phil continued to walk on through the island's forests, Hiccup crawled up in the large saddle to where Jack was laying casually on his back atop Phil's head.

"Hey", she said.

"Hey", he said back. "You have something on your mind?"

"I was just wondering, you being a winter caster and all, if you had any idea what happened to the Guardian?" Hiccup asked.

Jack stared at her wide eyed for a long time before answering. "Uh…no. I didn't know him. I mean, I knew people that knew him, but I didn't. Sorry", he gave her a smile.

Hiccup grew disappointed, but supposed it had been a long shot anyway. "Okay. Just curious", she said, and then went back next to Toothless, the dragon curled up. "Good night."

"Sleep tight."

* * *

_Darkness, lightning, rain, and thunder. Jack flew with Phil all alone in the storm. A flash. A scream. They fell into the ocean unable to reach the surface due to the powerful waves. His eyes glowed, and the water solidified around them creating ice, only to wake in the arms of a beautiful young girl with dazzling green eyes, a cute button nose, and a light dust of freckles adorning her cheeks._

"Jack…" a voice called. "Jack, wake up."

Jack woke with a start in a wooden bed, the voice turning out to be Hiccup's. They were in the small cabin they came to last night, Toothless at Hiccup's feet by the bed. It was just a dream.

"Bad dream?" Hiccup supposed. "Come on, get ready; everyone's waiting to meet you", she told him, and Jack got up already letting the dream fade from his mind.

000

"Okay", Jack said, and he got out of bed to put his shirt on. Hiccup was about to leave him to it, when she stopped herself unable to help but stare at him. His skin was so pale, and hair stark white, it was as if he was a ghost.

"Come on, Jack", Hiccup brought herself from her thoughts and grabbed Jack's arm tugging him out of the cabin and into the village.

"Sure, but after I meet your tribe can we go Gronckle riding? If I remember, you already said yes."

"Sure", Hiccup said, and then before them stood their tribe. "Jack, this is the entire village", Hiccup introduced gesturing to the small group of people in front of them, all women and children, gathered in the middle of a circle of small wooden huts. Their tribe used to be larger, the village bustling with life and dragon riders always flying over head, but that was all before the war. Now, they were nothing more than a small camp with a few small pet dragons like Toothless here or there. "Entire village, Jack."

"Hey", Jack said, but no one said hello in return, mothers pulling their children close to them in alarm. "Uh… was it something I said?"

"Well, no one has seen a winter caster in a hundred years", Hiccup's grandmother, Phlegma, answered. "We all thought them extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you."

"Extinct?"

"Uh, Jack, this is my grandmother", Hiccup tried to steer the conversation seeing his face grow upset.

"Call me gran-gran", gran-gran said, and once again Hiccup saw a smile on Jack's face.

"What's this?" Snotlout came up to Jack taking the shepherd's crook he was holding. "A weapon? You can't stab anyone with this?"

"It's not for stabbing", Jack snatched the staff back. "It's for winter casting. It helps me channel my winds so I can fly."

"You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly", Snotlout said harshly.

"Check again", Jack said giving his staff a twirl, and then jumping into the air.

Every one looked up amazed, kids laughing and saying, "He's flying", and Jack looked down with a smile towards Hiccup as she looked back at him with the widest grin she'd ever had on her face. But not looking where he was going anymore, Jack crashed straight into a watchtower, knocking the flimsy building down.

"My watch tower!" Snotlout shouted upset, before running to his precious building.

Hiccup ran up to Jack and helped him up glad he was alright, if a little stunned. "That was amazing", Hiccup told him, not noticing when her brother became buried under more fallen wood.

"Great", he said gaining both hers and Jack's attention. "You're a winter caster, Hiccup's an autumn caster, together you can just waste time all day", he griped as he stumbled out of the rubble.

"You're an autumn caster?!" Jack exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh, uh, well, sort of", Hiccup flustered. "Not yet. Not really."

"Alright, that's enough; no more playing", her grandmother came up interrupting them. "Come on, Hiccup, you have chores", she took her away.

"Oh, can you believe it, gran-gran? I finally found a caster to teach me", Hiccup practically bounced with excitement as they walked.

"Hiccup, I know you're exited, but I don't want you putting all your hopes in this boy. He may not be all you think he is", her grandma stopped their trek turning to her.

"But he's special; I can feel it. I just know he can teach me so much", Hiccup said, only to turn and see Jack had his tongue stuck on his staff surrounded by the kids.

"Sthee? Now my tongue is sthunck on my sthaff", he said before a little boy tugged on it, tugging his tongue too. The kids laughed and clapped at the trick.

"Well, you know what I mean", Hiccup amended.

* * *

Still on her ship, Merida shot her sunbeam arrows at one of her sparring partners, taking him down.

"Hyaaah!" she shot an array of light arrows at the other. He effortlessly disabled them by creating a sunbeam to catch the arrows mid flight.

"No, no, no", Elinor chastised. "You're too furious. Effective sunbeams come from the harshness of your breath, not from your muscles! Breath deeply, and fire. Only then will your attacks have power", she said demonstrating herself shooting an arrow of pure sunlight to her niece who immediately dodge it.

"Enough!" Merida lashed out. "I'm done with this! Teach me the advanced tactics. I'm more than ready."

"No, you are impatient. First, you must master the basics of your summer casting arrows."

"Auntie, the Guardian has had a century to master all four seasons. I don't need basics. I need powerful attacks!"

Elinor sighed. "Very well. But first, I must finish my breakfast", she said and a crew member brought her some food. "Pastry?" she offered, but Merida just slapped it out of her hand.

* * *

"Now men, it's important you show no fear when facing a summer caster", Snotlout spoke. "In the Autumn Tribe, we fight till the last man standing. 'Cause without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" he finished his speech to the group of boys he was teaching.

"I gotta pee!" Gustav, a 12 year old boy, raised his hand.

"Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe! And that means, _no_ potty breaks!"

"But I really gotta go. Like, bad."

Snotlout sighed in defeat. "Alright, go. Anyone else?" he challenged, and all the boys raised their hands.

"Ugh", he grunted in frustration face palming, but let the kids go anyway.

"Hey", Hiccup came up. "Have you seen Jack? I'm done with chores, and I think its time I held up my end of our bargain."

"Be my guest. That guy's nothing but trouble!"

"Wee!" a child squealed, and they spot Jack on Phil, his tail being used as a slide into a pile of leaves. The kids and Jack all laughed, Hiccup laughing along too, but Snotlout wasn't so happy.

"STOP! Stop it right now!" he yelled charging straight towards the scene. "What is wrong with you?! We don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"What war?" Jack asked hopping down from Phil. "What're you talking about?" He sounded so clueless, like he really didn't know.

"You're kidding right? He's kidding, right?" Snotlout turned to Hiccup behind him. She just shrugged with 'no idea' written all over her face.

Jack suddenly looked passed them and gasped. "Gronckle!" he exclaimed with glee before running past Snotlout, grabbing Hiccup's hand, and chasing after the flying dragon, Hiccup trying to keep up. "Come on, Hiccup! You owe me a date!"

"Wait! Date?!" Hiccup blushed red like a tomato.

* * *

The Gronckles were sleeping in the meadows rolling around in soft grass. To most people, it would've been a dangerous place to stand in, but Hiccup directed Jack to this spot specifically because the grass the Gronckles were rolling in was a special plant known as Dragon Nip. It made dragons relaxed and docile, and as Toothless rolled around in it like a little kitten, Hiccup knew she and Jack were completely safe.

Jack attempted to hop onto one, but the dragon just rolled him off. He tried again, but the same thing happened again. Hiccup laughed at the boy's attempts moving towards him.

"Don't worry, I have a way with these guys", Jack said before imitating one making Hiccup laugh again. She swore she never laughed so much in her life.

"Jack, stop", Hiccup tried to calm herself. "Look, how about I teach you how to get on a Gronckle in exchange for autumn casting lessons?"

"Normally I'd say you've got yourself a deal", Jack started, sitting down on the grass crisscrossed. "But there's just one problem. I'm a winter caster, not an autumn caster. I don't know any autumn casting techniques. Couldn't someone in your tribe teach you?"

"I wish. You're looking at the only autumn caster in all of the southern archipelago."

"Well that's not right", Jack said perplexed. "And I could have sworn Berk was supposed to inhabit most of the autumn casters out of all the tribes. We are on Berk, right?"

"Yeah", Hiccup said with a nod, perplexed as to how Jack never heard about the war or attacks.

"Well, what about the northern archipelago? There's probably someone up there who could teach you."

"Maybe, but we haven't made contact with our sister tribes in decades. And its not exactly like I could just pop over for a visit? They're on the other side of the world."

"Uh, Hiccup, did you forget? I have a flying yeti. If you wanted, Phil and I could personally fly you over to one of the northern tribes."

"That's― I mean―" Hiccup was at a loss for words. "I-I don't know", she finally got out looking away from him. "It's so far away, and I… I've never left home before."

"Well, you think about it. But, in the mean time", Jack stood up. "You said something about getting on one of these bad boys?"

"Okay", Hiccup brightened. "But watch closely. The art of catching Gronckles is a delicate and sacred one. Observe." Taking a big quartz rock, Hiccup tossed it to Jack, and the dragons immediately noticed flocking around him, Jack laughing as they gently nudged and nosed him trying to get it. "Alright, we've got their attention; now mount one."

* * *

"YAAAHOOOO!" Hiccup and Jack screamed and laughed as they flew and raced through the trees on their Gronckles, Toothless' tongue out and wagging as he stood on Hiccup's Gronckle's head.

"I haven't felt like this since I was a kid!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"You still are a kid!" Jack told her, and she supposed he was right. She was still just a teen, yet from a very young age Hiccup had had to grow up and be an adult. There was no time for fun or laughter. Ever since the war had begun, fear just took over.

Finally coming to a stop near one of Berk's many cliffs, Hiccup and Jack dismounted, Toothless flying onto Hiccup's shoulders, and the Gronckles flew off. That's when Jack noticed something just over the cliff.

"Whoa…" Jack breathed. It was a Summer Navy ship, it's flag still waving in the air, held high above the sand in thick tree sap hardened to amber. "What is that?"

"That's a nightmare", Hiccup said. "It's haunted my tribe for generations, a painful memory for my people. We're warned not to go in there, and we wouldn't even want to out of fear."

"Let's go check it out", Jack said stepping closer.

"Jack, wait", Hiccup said quickly. "I'm not so sure that's a good idea. Be-besides, how are we even going to get to it?"

"If you want to be a caster, you have to let go of fear", Jack told her, and reluctantly, Hiccup stepped up to where Jack stood. Then, Jack took hold of Hiccup. "Hold on tight", he only gave as a warning, before jumping and creating an icy gust of wind behind them to let them cross the distance. Once on the ship, they found a hole to climb into, and the two were in.

"I wonder what a Summer Navy ship is doing in Autumn Tribal territory?" Jack wondered aloud as they explored and wandered around the abandoned ship. They made it to the bridge, and Jack looked around wondrously.

"Jack, it's the war", Hiccup said still not understanding what was going on with Jack. "This ship was a part of one of the Summer Nation's first attacks on my tribe. They took every autumn caster they could get their hands on. It's haunted my gran-gran ever since she was a little girl."

"Okay, back up", Jack finally said to her. "What's this war everyone keeps talking about? I have friends all over the world, even in the Summer Nation, and I've never seen any war."

"Jack, exactly how _long_ were you in that ice berg?"

Jack's face became blank. "I… I don't know", he seemed to realize. "A few days?" he shrugged.

"Or, maybe it was actually one hundred years", Hiccup realized.

"One hundred years?!"

"Think about it. The war is a century old. You don't know about it, because somehow… you were in there that whole time", Hiccup explained, and Jack slumped down against a control panel.

"No…" Jack muttered.

"Jack, I'm sorry", Hiccup kneeled beside him. "But maybe, there's a bright side to all this", she offered.

"Well, I did get to meet you", he said, and Hiccup couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks, turning her face away hoping Jack didn't notice. "Uh, come on. Let's get out of here", she helped him up, but as she did so, Jack's hand went behind him to lay on the panel, and a button was pushed sending a flare out into the sky.

"That can't be good", Jack said. "Let's get out of here", and he picked Hiccup up again before jumping out of a hole in the ceiling.

* * *

Spotting the flare, Merida looked through the ship's telescope and followed it down to the top of an abandoned ship where she found a boy carrying a girl. The boy jumped a great distance to a cliff with her, and Merida instantly knew who he was.

"The last winter caster. Quite agile for his old age", she muttered to herself, before turning to her crew. "Get my Aunt!" she ordered them. "Tell her, I found the_ Guardian_. As well as his hiding place", Merida stated, and set her sights on the little island of Berk.

**-To Be Continued-**

* * *

**If anyone's confused on powers here's a provided list.**

**Autumn: Wind manipulation, control over remnants of dead or withering living things, are able to accelerate the withering of plant life including whole trees, and are able to control tree resin and sap**

**Summer: Sunlight manipulation (think light fairies from Tinkerbell), manifestation, and heat control**

**Spring: Make any kind of plant life sprout from soil, can sprout or grow plant life without soil but need seeds or anything of the plants that aren't dead, and plant manipulation**

**Winter: Snow and cold weather manipulation along with strong icy winds and freezing ability**


	3. The Guardian Returns

**This is the last chapter of this story I'm posting this week.**

* * *

_-Previously-_

_"Well, I did get to meet you", he said, and_ _Hiccup couldn't help the blush that spread across her cheeks, turning her face away hoping Jack didn't notice. "Uh, come on. Let's get out of here", she helped him up, but as she did so, Jack's hand went behind him to lay on the panel, and a button was pushed sending a flare out into the sky._

_"That can't be good", Jack said. "Let's get out of here", and he picked Hiccup up again before jumping out of a hole in the ceiling._

0000

_"Get my Aunt!" Merida ordered her crew. "Tell her, I found the Guardian. As well as his hiding place", Merida stated, and set her sights on the little island of Berk._

* * *

_**The Guardian Returns:**_

Returning to the village, the children of the tribe ran up to Jack in excitement and glee, but the adults were gathered together glaring and angry.

"I knew you were a spy!" Snotlout yelled. "You signaled the Summer Navy with that flare, didn't you! You're leading them straight to us!"

"No, Snotlout, it was an accident", Hiccup explained. "We were looking around the abandoned Summer Navy ship, and we―"

"Hiccup", her grandmother scolded. "You knew that place was forbidden. Now we could all be in danger."

"Please, don't blame Hiccup", Jack jumped in. "It's my fault. I brought her there."

"AHA! So the traitor confesses!" Snotlout said. "Warriors, away from the enemy. I hereby decree that the spy is banished from our village!"

"No!" Hiccup exclaimed. "Snotlout, you can't do that!"

"Your dad made me promise to protect you. And that right there, Hiccup, is a threat I'm protecting you from. Stoick would do the same thing."

"But Jack isn't our enemy! Just think about it. All Jack's done since he got here is bring us something we haven't had in a long time: Fun."

"Fun?! We can't fight summer casters with fun!"

"Look", Jack voiced. "It's obvious I'm just causing more trouble here than I'm worth."

"What?! NO!" Hiccup protested.

"HICCUP, ENOUGH!" Phelgma yelled. "You're brother is right. The boy must go."

Hiccup looked to her grandmother, stunned and unable to believe that she would take Snotlout's side over hers.

"Fine! Then I'm banished to!" Hiccup shouted upset. "Come on, Jack, let's get out of here", she turned walking away.

"Hiccup", Jack grabbed her hand forcing her to stop. "I don't want to come in between you and your family. You need to stay."

"But―" she turned to face him.

"It'll be okay." As Hiccup stood there stunned, Jack let her hand go and walked past her to Phil who was laying at the docks. He took one last look to her, her hair blowing in the breeze, as she stared up at him with sad eyes, and then turned away. Toothless rubbed his head to Hiccup's cheek trying to comfort her, but it didn't work.

"Yip-yip", Jack said, and Phil walked into the ocean floating away.

"Good riddance", Hiccup heard Snotlout mutter behind her causing her fists to clench shut.

"Hiccup…" her grandmother said placing a hand on her shoulder, but Hiccup shoved it away, turning around with fury. The sudden action caused Toothless to jolt into the air.

"I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! 'CAUSE THERE GOES MY ONE CHANCE AT BECOMING AN AUTUMN CASTER!" she snapped, and then walked away.

* * *

Jack sat in a tree on an island near Berk that seemed to have been abandoned. Deep in thought, he recalled the events that led him to this moment. Being selected as Guardian, running away, getting frozen for reasons unknown to him, and being set free by the most beautiful human being he'd ever seen. It all happened so fast, and it was sort of confusing. Phil, sensing his master's distress, went to comfort him by giving a reassuring growl.

"I know, buddy. Hiccup was great, wasn't she", he said before spotting a navy ship heading straight for Berk and the village. Suddenly, he remembered what Hiccup had told him.

_Jack it's the war. This ship was a part of one of the Summer Nation's first attacks on my tribe. They took every autumn caster they could get their hands on. _

Realization hit Jack, and he knew he had to do something before it was too late. "Stay here, Phil. I need to take care of something", he said, and Phil gave a grunt of agreement. Launching from the tree, Jack flew as fast as he could. Flying across the ocean, Jack could only think about the danger Hiccup was in. For some reason, just the thought of her, or any of her people, getting hurt made him sick to his stomach.

* * *

Seeing the black smoke in the horizon, Snotlout rushed to the armory to immediately suit up; his armor, boots, ax, and finally his horned helmet were all put on. Snotlout then stood outside the camp facing the docks to await the battle. Being the only one who could protect the village, he had to be fearless. He waited as the ship came closer and closer.

* * *

It wasn't long before the ship's imposing metal form made it to the island, the captain of the ship taking no care in their docks and just smashing through them until it came upon the grassy lands. The village stood stunned and scared waiting for who would come out, and when the ship was unboarded, they saw it to be Princess Merida of the Summer Nation herself. She approached with her guards confident and strong.

Snotlout gripped his ax tight, then when she got a little closer, he charged. "AHHHHHH!"

000

Merida was unfazed. She simply turned sideways and tripped the boy up with her foot letting the amateur warrior fall into the mud. The villagers gasped, and she continued to walk forward. Kids were pulled close and behind mothers, the small group of people all huddled together frightened.

"Alright, where is he? I know you're hiding him", Merida said to them.

No one answered, dead silence filling the air they were breathing. Merida looked around and spotted an elderly woman beside a girl with auburn hair. She decided she'd have to make herself clearer. Forcefully taking the elderly woman from the girl, Merida continued.

"He'd be about his age? Master of all four seasons?!" Still no one answered. "UUGGHH! You people are infuriating!" Merida said, throwing the woman back to the teen girl, who shakily embraced by her.

"Don't worry, gran-gran, it's gonna be okay", the girl told the woman.

_'Oh, it'll be okay. Once you give me what I want'_, Merida thought. "YAAHHH!" she then yelled thrusting a light whip at the villagers. They screamed and freaked at the threat of being burned just as Merida intended. "I know you're hiding him! Where is he?!"

"Down with you Summer Nation scum!" the wannabe warrior from before screamed charging at her from behind. Turning around in one swift move, Merida flipped him over her defeating his attack once more and disarming him. She glared down at the weakling as he glared up at her.

"Show no mercy", a kid black haired kid around maybe 12 said, and he threw a spear to the teenager. He caught it, and then charged at her again, but while this surprised Merida a little, it wasn't enough to take her down. She stood firm as he rushed at her, and when he came in reaching distance, she grabbed the spear stopping his advance, and then yanked it from him before breaking it in half and throwing the pieces at him hitting his face. Then she kicked the boy back into the villagers.

"MY PATIENCE IS WEARING THIN! I will ask one last time, and if I don't get an answer I will burn this entire village to ASHES!" Merida yelled in fury, her hands glowing with dangerous heat just ready to be unleashed. "WHERE IS THE GUARDIAN?!"

Suddenly an icy gust of strong wind blew right passed her knocking her off her feet. "What the―?" she asked getting up and looking around trying to find the cause of her misstep. On her right was where the culprit stood, and she found it to be a boy in his teens with white hair and a blue and gray color scheme. He blasted more shots, ice spikes shooting from the ground, knocking her guards away as he landed in front of the villagers protecting them.

"Looking for me?" he said.

000

"You?" the Summer Nation's princess questioned. "You're the Guardian?!"

"Jack?" Hiccup muttered.

"No way", Snotlout followed.

They were stunned. Hiccup especially, as he had told her otherwise. But why would he lie? Why would he keep that from them?

"I don't believe this!" the princess said. "Years of searching, training, and I get you? You're just a KID!"

"Well you're just a girl", Jack was quick to retort.

Rage filled the princess, and she fired an array of sun arrows at Jack. Jack countered with an ice blast with his staff eliminating the arrows. The princess growled in frustration. She sent more sun arrows his way, Jack quickly working his staff deflecting each shot. Finally, the princess shot out a large sun beam at Jack which was intercepted with Jack's ice. The impact of both attacks was so powerful, it created a shockwave that shook the whole village. Finally, it seemed the princess had had enough.

"ENOUGH OF THIS! Seize him!" she commanded her guards. "Destroy this whole village if you have to!"

The tribe gasped in horror, and Jack looked back to them with worry in his eyes.

000

"Wait!" Jack said stopping the princess' order if only for a moment. Turning his back to the villagers he saw just how frightened they were, so shaken and scared to their core. Hiccup had a look of worry in her eyes, and Snotlout was still on the ground trying to recover from the blows he previously received. They didn't deserve to be a part of this. It wasn't them the princess wanted, it was him. "If I go with you, will you promise to leave this village alone?" he asked.

The princess gave a nod.

"What? No! Jack, don't do this!" Hiccup told him. But he didn't listen. Dropping his staff, he put his hands behind his head, and allowed the guards to restrain him.

The princess walked up and picked up his staff. "Take this", she gave to one of the guards. "It'll make a fine gift for my father." She turned around walking to the ship, and the guards followed taking him away.

000

"Jack!" Hiccup called out.

"Set a course for the Summer Nation! I'm going home", the princess ordered.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. It'll be okay", Jack told Hiccup as he began to reach the ship. "Stay safe! And take care of Phil for me! He's on the next island south of here!"

Then he was on the ship sailing away, and Hiccup couldn't seem to help the tears that started to form as she watched the terrible sight.

* * *

The village was quiet after the events that just transpired, and at the beach by the docks was Hiccup pacing.

"We have to do something, Snotlout", Hiccup said. "He sacrificed himself for us, now we have to return the favor."

"Uh, Hiccup―"

"I don't know about you, but I refuse to stand by and do nothing!"

"Hiccup―"

"I know you don't like Jack, but that selflessness he showed back there proves everything I was―"

"Hiccup!" Snotlout caught Hiccup's attention. "Are you gonna talk in circles all day, or are you coming with me?" he asked and Hiccup noticed the boat beside him, Toothless even inside it looking at her expectantly. Gaining a big smile, Hiccup ran over to Snotlout and gave him the biggest bone crushing hug she could ever give.

"Yeah, yeah", Snotlout shook her off. "Let's just go and save your boyfriend."

"He's _not_ my boyfriend."

"Uh-huh", Snotlout said back unconvincingly.

"And just where do you think you two are going?" their grandmother appeared out of nowhere.

"Gran-gran, we were just―"

"Without saying goodbye?" she interrupted Hiccup. "You'll need these too", she gave them some sleeping bags.

The two siblings looked to each other surprised. Their grandmother pulled them in hugging them both. "I love you both so much", she said, then pulled away. "Take good care of your cousin", she said to Snotlout.

"Yes, gran-gran", he replied.

"And you, my little autumn caster", she turned to Hiccup, "don't ever stop fighting for what you believe in. It's been so long since I had any hope for the future, but you made that possible. Jack is the Guardian", she continued to both of them, "and the world's only chance of salvation. It was no mistake that you found him. Your destinies are now intertwined with his."

"Thank you", Hiccup said and then got into the boat with Snotlout.

"Goodbye!" they both bid their grandmother, and as they started paddling, Phlegma couldn't help the tears that fell. There, in that little boat, went the only family she had left in this world. But she had to stay strong, and have faith they'd be alright.

"So, where do we go from here?" Snotlout asked.

"First we need to get to the ship that took him", Hiccup said.

"And you think this little boat is gonna catch a warship?

"I don't know, but we can figure something out", Hiccup reasoned.

Snotlout just rolled his eyes and kept paddling. That's when Hiccup saw something in the distance, and a huge smile spread across her face. "Phil!" she exclaimed, and Snotlout looked to where she was, seeing the yeti swimming near one of the islands. Phil gave a happy roar and swam towards them.

"You just love taking me out of my comfort zone, don't ya", Snotlout griped to Hiccup, who just raised an eyebrow at him in response.

* * *

Inside the ship, Jack was being led by the guards to his cell block, hands tied behind his back with rope. "So, I'm guessing you've never fought a winter caster, have you. I mean, ropecuffs aren't the most effective restraints", Jack told them.

"Silence!" he got in response from the guard in front of him.

They stopped in front of what he assumed to be the cell he'd be held in, but before the guard could unlock the door, Jack took a deep breath and blast the guards with the icy wind he created knocking one onto his back and the other on his face. Freezing the ropes on his wrists, he shattered them, and then slid away creating an ice trail where his feet touched the ground. As he reached the deck, Jack then charged for the door to the crew's quarters needing to get his staff back.

* * *

"Please, Phil", Hiccup pleaded on top the yeti as the creature floated on the sea. "We need your help. Jack needs your help."

"Oh yeah, that'll get you somewhere alright", Snotlout commented.

Hiccup gave him a sideways glare, but then returned her attention to the yeti. "Snotlout doesn't think you can fly, but I do. Come on, Phil, you wanna help Jack, don't you?"

Phil made a grunt, but still didn't fly. Toothless even tried to talk to him, and still nothing.

"What was it Jack kept saying to this thing?" Snotlout asked. "Yee-haw, hup-hup, uh…yip-yip?"

Suddenly, after Snotlout said those words, Phil began to react. His tail slammed against the water, and then took off into midair.

"Haha! You did it, Snotlout! You did it!" Hiccup exclaimed joyfully.

"Oh my gods, he's flying! Hiccup he's really flying!" Snotlout too yelled out looking over at the world below, but quickly stopped when he turned to see Hiccup's smug grin. "I mean… Whatever, he's flying."

* * *

Jack's heart was racing as he searched every room for his staff, but found nothing. He turned a corner, and stopped when he saw the three armed guards standing before him.

"I don't suppose any of you fellas know where my staff is, would ya?" he asked. Instead of an answer, they lunged at him, but Jack was quick to make an ice path against the floor, wall, and ceiling, and skate right under, over, and passed them. "Thanks anyway!" he shouted back as he continued to run and search.

He reached a room that seemed to be the princess' quarters, and right there was his staff. It was just sitting out there in the open leaning against the bed. "My staff!" he exclaimed. Finally! Now he could fly out of here.

The door suddenly shut behind him, and startled, Jack saw the princess with her red hair, circular face, her ever popular scowl that spread across it, and large distinct scar over her left eye.

"Perhaps I underestimated you", she said, before attacking him with a sun beam. Jack dodged it gracefully, but the princess continued, firing arrows, beams, and balls of hot sun fire. Jack flew around the room dodging every furious attack; he was like a pesky insect she wouldn't catch. Then, when an opening presented itself, the princess losing steam and any sort of rational, Jack fired his ice beam at her entrapping her in a block of ice except for her head. She struggled against it while Jack reached for his staff. He grabbed and turned back to the princess to see her melt and break apart the ice with a bright glowing light that emanated from her entire body. Jack didn't give her a chance to attack, however. Using his winds, he blew the mattress from her bed onto her and slammed her against the wall with it, then to the ceiling before dropping it all together and bolting out hearing the princess groan in pain.

Jack made it to the bridge, and seeing the door to freedom, he ran straight for it before taking off. But just as he made it into the air, he couldn't get far as the princess jumped off the platform and grabbed him. Jack couldn't maintain control with the extra weight on his leg, and they crashed onto the deck of the ship.

They rose, and were about to continue their battle, but suddenly a roar was heard and turning his head he saw a flying figure come into view following the ship.

"What is that?" the princess questioned, but Jack knew who it was.

"Phil!" he exclaimed joyfully at the sight of his friend flying like his old self again, but his celebration was cut short when the Summer Princess started attacking again. Jack blocked them the best he could, but they came too fast. She rushed the attacks and knocked his crook out of his hands, then with one more blast, knocked him off the ship and into the water.

000

"JACK, NO!" Hiccup screamed as she saw Jack fall. She called after him over and over hoping he'd hear her and swim up, but it wasn't working. And just as she began to fear the worst, almost going to jump in herself to find him, there was a glow in the water. Jack, eyes glowing blue, shot out of the water and flew into the air without the use of his staff. With a move of his hand, he pulled all the dead leaves and branches from the nearby islands around them, descended onto the boat's deck with a vortex of leaves and branches around him, and then widened the circle making impact with Princess Merida and her guards. They were all thrown off the ship upon the impact, and it seemed it was all over.

"Di― Did you just see that?!" Hiccup exclaimed.

"Now that was some autumn casting", Snotlout said.

They landed Phil on the ship and ran to Jack who just passed out on the deck. "Jack!" Hiccup called. "Hey, are you alright?" she kneeled beside him.

"Hey. You guys came for me", Jack said groggily.

"Least we could do, buddy", Snotlout told him.

"My staff…"

"There it is. I've got it." Snotlout ran to pick the staff near the edge of the ship up, but when he did he found an angry princess suddenly grab onto it. "AH!" he screamed seeing it was Merida. "Let go!" he kicked her face and she let go almost falling into the water if she hadn't caught herself on the anchor.

Meanwhile, Hiccup was helping an exhausted Jack onto Phil, and as she did, she saw that the guards were climbing back on board. Luckily there were still some leaves and branches left on deck that Jack had previously cast and using her powers she tried to attack them. As she tried, however, she ended up hitting Snotlout behind her instead.

"GAHH!" Snotlout screamed pinned by his boots to the deck with branches. "Hiccup!"

"Sorry!" Hiccup said back. Figuring she could do the same thing again, but this time with her back turned to the guards, as the guards were rushing at her Hiccup turned around and did the same move again closing her eyes hoping it worked. When she opened her eyes and looked behind her, she found that it did. The guards were now pinned to the wall struggling to get free. "Yeah! Come on, Snotlout", she said hurrying to get on Phil.

"I was just a guy trying to protect his village", Snotlout muttered as he pried the branches. "I didn't ask for all this flying, and magic..." Finally free, Snotlout ran for Phil, climbing up his tail. "Yip-yip! Yip-yip!" he shouted getting into the saddle just before Phil took off.

000

Elinor had just stepped outside to see what all the commotion was, when she saw the yeti-bison flying away with three teens and a dragon. "What is going on?" she demanded to know. Then she looked back down and saw her niece holding onto the ledge of the ship. She went to go help her the rest of the way up. "Merida, are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine Auntie. SHOOT THEM DOWN!" Merida shouted.

000

As they all flew away, Hiccup and Snotlout saw the princess and another woman executing another attack at them from behind. The two women spread their arms and circled their bodies before shooting powerful sun beams up heading straight for them. Jack ran to the back, however, and intercepted the blast just in time diverting the blast's path away and towards a nearby sea stack. The sea stack crumbled from the impact, the boulders of rocks and stone landing at the front of their ship stopping their movement. The damage to the ship wasn't at an extent to where they'd sink, but the massive amounts of rubble did block their path, and Hiccup, Snotlout, and Jack all cheered at their successful escape.

000

Merida, however, wasn't cheering.

"Well this is good news", her aunt said. "The Summer Nation's greatest enemy is just a goofy kid."

"Yeah. And that 'goofy kid' just did all this", Merida countered gesturing to the state and wreckage of their ship. "Clear these rocks and follow them!" she ordered her crew, but then noticed they were busy trying to free the others still pinned to the wall because of that autumn caster girl. "As soon as you're done with that", she amended.

* * *

"How did you do that?" Hiccup asked as they continued to fly on Phil in the evening. "I thought you said you didn't know any autumn casting?"

"I don't know?" Jack told her honestly sitting on the edge of the saddle. "I just…did."

"Alright, everything else aside for a minute", Snotlout intruded. "Why didn't you tell us you were the Guardian? Might have cleared up a few things."

Jack sighed sadly before looking away from them. "…Because I didn't want to be."

"Jack, everyone hoped, prayed, and begged for the Guardian to return and finally end this war", Hiccup said.

"I know, but how?" Jack asked feeling so much doubt. He wasn't a Guardian. He was all about fun and games, not fighting wars and saving people. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't someone who could stop an entire war.

"Well, the legend says you have to master all four seasons first, right? First Autumn, then Spring, then Summer." Hiccup said.

"Right?"

"Well, if we go to the northern archipelago, you can master autumn casting."

"Yeah", Jack started to cheer up. "We could learn it together."

"As long as I get to knock some Summer Nation heads in, I'm in", Snotlout said.

"Great. Then it's settled. We're in this together", Hiccup said petting Toothless' head.

"Yeah! But first", Jack cut in, "we have some business to attend to", he said bringing out a map. "Here. Here. And Here", he pointed to three spots on the map, one of which was an island close to the Spring Kingdom, but still considered part of Autumn Tribal territory.

"What sort of business", Hiccup asked.

"You'll see", Jack said grinning. "But trust me; it's gonna be fun!"

* * *

**Please Review.**


	4. The Southern Winter Temple

_**The Southern Temple**_

"Just wait till you see it, Hiccup. The winter temples are one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Jack said excitedly. He had been practically bouncing all morning as they packed up camp to go. It was the first stop Jack had wanted them to make, and although it was in the South Pole, the exact opposite direction of where they needed to go, Hiccup didn't want to say no. All Jack wanted was to see his home, but Hiccup was also reluctant to warn him of what they might find.

"Jack, I know you're excited, but it's been one hundred years. A lot can change in that time", she told him instead.

"I know. That's why it's so exiting", he replied.

"Yeah, but you know, Jack, change can…swing both ways?"

"Don't be such a stick in the mud", he told her as he went over to Snotlout to wake him up. "Wake up, Snotlout! Winter Temple time!"

Snotlout shifted, but didn't get up. "I'm tired. Can't we go to your stupid temple later", he grumbled. Jack pouted at his friends unwillingness, but then smiled mischievously when he spotted a twisted stick.

"Snotlout, wake up! There's a snake in your bag!" he exclaimed as he glided the stick over the bag.

"AHH! What?! Where?!" Snotlout freaked out standing up and hopping in his sleeping bag unable to get out in his panic. It was only after he tripped, fell, and heard Hiccup and Jack's laughter did he realize he'd been tricked. "Oh, har-de-har-har", he griped.

"Well, now that you're awake, guess it's time to go", Jack cheekily said.

* * *

Arriving at the docks of a nearby Summer Nation post, Merida and Elinor exited the ship to have the repairs started.

"Auntie, I want these repairs done quick. I don't want to lose his trail", Merida said.

"You mean the Guardian", Elinor clarified, but Merida was quick to turn on her.

"Quiet, will you? Don't say his name. Especially here. Once word gets out that he's alive, every summer caster will be looking for him. I can't have anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what?" a male's voice said, and they both turned their heads to see it was none other than…

"Captain MacGuffin", Merida said.

"Commander now", MacGuffin corrected. He was wearing his yellow army uniform topped with silver lining around the edges. "General Elinor. So nice to see you again", he said bowing to her.

"Retired, _commander_", she replied respectfully.

"So, to what do I owe the pleasure of having the Summer Lord's esteemed daughter and sister to my harbor?"

"Our ship is undergoing some repairs", Elinor said, pointing to the broken down ship that looked like it came out of a war zone.

"Why, that's quite a bit of damage. What happened?" he asked, and Merida began to panic a little.

"Ah… Oh, you wouldn't believe what happened", she said. "...Auntie! Tell Commander MacGuffin what happened?"

"Oh!" Elinor said caught off guard. "Yes. Of course. Well, you see, what happened was. There… was… a large crash!"

"Yes!" Merida said. "A huge one. Right into a Spring Kingdom ship."

"Really? You must tell me everything. Join me for a drink?" MacGuffin offered.

"Sorry, but we're in a hurry", Merida told him bluntly. She was about to walk away, when her aunt stopped her.

"Princess Merida, show some respect to Commander MacGuffin. We would be honored to join you", Elinor turned to the commander. "Do you have any chamomile?" she walked with him.

Merida growled under her breath, but went with them anyway.

* * *

As they flew, temperatures decreasing further and further as they flew further south, Snotlout's stomach was rumbling up a storm. He went into their supplies to find some food, but after turning over a bag that was supposed to have yak jerky inside, he found it empty.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. "Who ate all my yak jerky?"

"Oh. That was food?" Jack asked. "I used it to start the camp fire last night. Sorry."

"You what?! Hiccup!"

"What?" Hiccup asked. "The food's gone, Snotlout. There's nothing I can do about it." She then shivered rubbing her arms with her hands. "Brrr, but I wish I could do something about a fur coat. I'm freezing."

"Yeah. And we thought Berk was cold", Snotlout agreed.

"Don't worry, guys. We're almost there. It's just passed these giant snow hills."

"You mean mountains?" Snotlout sassed.

"Jack", Hiccup approached. "Before we get to the temple, I think we should talk about the winter casters."

"What about them?" he asked happily.

Suddenly, she wasn't sure she could do this, but Hiccup knew she had to. "Jack, in the time you were frozen, the Summer Nation hurt a lot of people. They took my people, our way of life... Killed my mother… They probably did the same to your people", she told him in the most gentle and sincere way she possibly could.

"That wouldn't have happened", Jack said. "And even if it did, they probably all escaped. Just because no one's ever seen one, doesn't mean they don't exist. Besides, no one can even get to the temple without a flying yeti. How could an entire army of flightless Summer Nation soldiers possibly do it?"

Hiccup didn't say anything more on the matter as Jack flew higher and higher, the winds becoming stronger and blowing more fiercely at them. Finally, they saw the temple, and they all marveled at the sight. It was a castle formed into the triangular shape of the mountain covered in Antarctic ice and snow. Some structures even seemed to be completely made of ice.

"There it is. The Southern Winter Temple", Jack said.

"Jack, it's amazing", Hiccup awed.

"We're home, Phil. We're home", he pet his yeti-bison's head.

* * *

Merida and her aunt were conversing with Commander MacGuffin in his tent, and as he discussed the war, he was convinced that by the end of the year, the Summer Lord would claim victory. Merida, on the other hand, was not as convinced.

"It's not that simple. If the Summer Lord thinks that can be rid of everyone who opposes him, than he's a bigger fool than I thought", Merida spoke.

"Two years at sea have done little to temper that tongue, I see", MacGuffin told her.

Merida grumpily looked away.

"So, how's the search for the Guardian going, anyway?" he asked.

"We've found nothing", Merida pointedly said.

"Did you really think you would? The Guardian died one hundred years ago."

"If that's true, than why wasn't he reborn into the Autumn Tribes?"

"Maybe killing them while they've only mastered one season is their weakness. Why are you so insistent on the Guardian's survival anyway?"

"My redemption depends on it", she glared harder if that was even possible.

"Ah, of course. But the way you're so eager to get out there", he seemed to study her face, "It's almost as if you_ know_ the Guardian is alive."

"I told you!" Merida stood. "My redemption depends on it! Come on, Auntie, we're leaving", Merida grabbed Elinor's hand and walked to the door, but was suddenly stopped by guards who crossed their swords to block their path.

"Commander MacGuffin", an officer then came in. "We talked to the crew just as you asked. "They confirmed Princess Merida had the Guardian, but let him escape."

Merida was horrified when she heard the officer speak, and with a defeated sigh, she lowered her head trying to hide her face. After so long searching, she had finally found him. She may have lost him, but she knew he was out there. And now things just got more difficult.

"Now tell me, Princess Merida", MacGuffin approached behind her suddenly menacing. "How exactly was your ship wreaked?"

* * *

"Does this magic ice kingdom come with a mess hall?" Snotlout asked holding his grumbling stomach as they walked up a path.

"We are one of the first outsiders to _ever_ visit a winter caster temple, and all you can think about is _food_?" Hiccup questioned.

"Some people actually put their needs before their wants, Hiccup."

Jack stopped at a cliff and smiled at what he saw below. "So, that's where my friends and I would play ice tag", he pointed to a large patch of ice. "And over there, was where the yeti-bison would sleep, and…" Jack sighed, his radiant smile turning into a depressing frown.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked.

"This place used to be filled with people, bison, and all kinds of creatures. Now its all just a pile of ice and snow."

Hiccup and Snotlout looked to each other worried for their friend, before Snotlout stepped forward.

"So, ice tag", he said. "How do play that game?"

"OH!" Jack brightened. "All players skate around the ice, and whose ever 'it' has to hit a player with a snowball. Then whoever was hit is 'it'."

"Sounds like fun. How about we play a game?" Hiccup offered.

"Yeah", Snotlout agreed. "It sounds cool", he walked ahead, but then slipped on the ice and fell off the 10 foot ledge, the thick layer of snow below luckily breaking his fall.

"Snotlout!" Hiccup and Jack laughed. "Are you okay? Hahahah!"

Snotlout wanted to glare at them, but then something caught his eye. He dusted the snow away a bit, and then his eyes widened at what he uncovered. "Uh, Toothless! I need you down here!"

Jack and Hiccup both stopped laughing at that suddenly confused. With a confused expression, Toothless flew down to Snotlout. He then took out a small piece of paper, wrote what he needed to say, and then sent Toothless up to deliver it to Hiccup. When Toothless returned with the note, Hiccup read it, and she became worried.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"Uh… Snotlout just wants me to go down and check on him", she lied. "The big baby's too afraid to admit when he's hurt. It'll only take a moment. You stay here. And, uh, don't look down."

"Okay?" Jack said slowly.

Hiccup slid down a slope to Snotlout and then ran over to see what was so urgent.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked.

"Look", he said and gestured to the helmet in the snow.

"Summer Nation", Hiccup whispered to herself.

"We need to tell Jack."

"No. Didn't you see him? If we do, it'll destroy him."

"Hey! You guys okay down there?!" Jack called down.

"Yeah! Everything's great!" Hiccup lied.

"Then come back up here! We've got a whole temple to see!" he told them, before walking on ahead.

Snotlout stood up as Hiccup began to walk back and follow Jack. "You can't hide the truth from him forever. Sooner or later, he's gonna find out."

"I know", Hiccup agreed. "But I'd prefer later." She knew it was right to tell him, but she cared too much to do so. She just couldn't bare the thought of Jack's devastation when she did.

000

"Hey, guys, over here!" Jack exclaimed when his friends finally caught up with him. "I want you to meet somebody", he said directing to the statue of the small man with a staff similar to his.

"Who is he?" Snotlout asked.

"This is Mani. He was the greatest winter caster in the world. And the greatest mentor. He taught me everything I know."

_"Jack? Care to tell me what has you so down?" Mani asked Jack who was sitting on the ledge looking at the grazing yeti-bison. Mani had been baking some cakes, but put them aside for the moment. _

_"It's just this whole Guardian thing. What if the elders made a mistake?" _

_"The only mistake they made was telling you before your eighteenth birthday. Other than that, they were correct. Being the Guardian is your destiny. You can't hide from it."_

_"But I'm not ready. I have so many questions."_

_"Those questions will be answered one day, Jack. When you're ready to enter the Winter Temple's sanctuary, there you will meet someone who will guide you."_

_"When will that be?"_

_"Not for a very long while, my boy. But for now, how about you help me with these cakes", he said with a smile._

_Jack smiled and went over to 'help' him._

_"Ready? One. Two. Three!" And on three the two blew their winds at the cakes throwing them into the air and onto each of the meditating elders. Jack and Mani both laughed at the sight, and Mani praised Jack on his improved control and aim._

Jack missed those times. Mani always knew just how to cheer him up, and often influenced his taste for mischief. He hoped his disappearance hadn't affected his old master too much, and he had died a peaceful death. Then Jack remembered exactly what his master had said that day.

"Follow me, guys. There's something I need to do", he said, and then hopped off.

"Where are we going?" Hiccup asked.

"To the sanctuary. There's someone I'm ready to meet."

000

"But Jack, no one could've survived in there for one hundred years?" Hiccup said as they reached the grand doors made entirely of ice. It had the Winter Nomad's insignia on it too; a big intricate snowflake.

"It can't be that impossible. I survived in the ice berg for that long", Jack rebutted.

Hiccup thought on that for a moment. "Fair point", she said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go in already", Snotlout said stepping up to the door. He started pushing with all this might, but it didn't even budge an inch.

"You're not gonna get it open by pushing it", Jack told him. "The only way to open the door, is by casting it open."

"Wait. But if the door is ice, couldn't someone just melt it open?" Hiccup asked thinking of the summer casters.

"Not if it's enchanted ice", Jack answered her. "Stand back." Taking a deep breath, Jack raised his hands pressed together, then slowly split them apart. The ice followed his movements, splitting open, and the door opened for them. "Come on", he said, leading his friends inside. Whoever was waiting for him in there, Jack couldn't wait to finally meet them.

* * *

"So a measly kid bested you and your summer casters", Commander MacGuffin relayed like a disappointed father. "How pathetic."

"He got lucky, once. It will not happen again", Merida defended herself.

"Once was all he needed. By now he's probably already found a teacher, and is learning the disciplines as we speak. You will leave him to me; you had your chance."

"But―"

"The Guardian is too big a threat to leave in the hands of a little girl. A spoiled one at that." He turned to the guards in the room. "Keep 'em here", he said and then walked out as the guards restrained her and her aunt.

All the while, as he walked away, Merida glared at him, even still looking in the direction he left when he had gone. She wouldn't let anyone, especially Commander MacGuffin, get in her way of capturing the Guardian. If he captured him before her, she could never return home, and her countless days of searching would all be for nothing. No, she wasn't going to let him get away with this. She couldn't.

* * *

As the trio walked into the dark room, the light from outside illuminating it, they saw the room was filled with statues all laid out in a spiral formation encompassing almost the entire room all the way up to the ceiling.

"Whoa, who are all these guys", Snotlout asked.

"I don't know", Jack said. "But, at the same time, I do? …Wait! This guy's a winter caster!" he exclaimed before a statue.

"You're right", Hiccup noticed. "And this one's autumn", she said for the one next to it. "They're arranged in a pattern: Autumn, Summer, Spring, and Winter."

"The reverse flow of the seasons", Jack muttered. "It's the Guardian cycle!"

"Of course!" Hiccup grew excited too with the knowledge. "They all must be Guardians!"

"Guardian cycle? What are you talking about?" Snotlout asked.

"Didn't you pay attention to any of gran-gran's stories? Every time the Guardian dies, he's reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle. These are all Jack's past lives", Hiccup explained to him.

000

As Hiccup was explaining to her cousin, Jack looked around the room some more, until he reached the center of the room where the spiral ended. Before him stood a statue of what appeared to be a hunter. He was armed with boomerangs around his waist, had no shirt, and his hair was hidden under a hat a common woodsman would wear. Jack stared at the statue's eyes for a minute, before he saw a glow emanate from them.

"Jack? Jack, snap out of it", Hiccup shook him breaking whatever trance he'd gone into. "Who is that?" she then asked.

"Guardian Aster, the Guardian before me", he answered.

"But, there's no writing. How do you know his name?"

"I don't know. I just… do."

"You just had to get weirder, didn't you", Snotlout commented.

* * *

"My scouts are ready", Commander MacGuffin said when he reentered the tent. "Once we've set sail, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go."

"Why?" Merida spoke out. "Afraid I'll try and stop you?" she taunted.

He laughed at the notion. "Not in the least, lassie", he said.

"Don't underestimate me, MacGuffin!" she stood. "I'll be the one to capture the Guardian! You just see!"

"Merida, calm down", Elinor warned, but Merida didn't listen.

"You think you can do better than me?" MacGuffin questioned. "You've already proven yourself incompetent to handle the boy. I'm a Commander to the Summer Nation's forces. I have an entire army at my disposal. You're nothing more than a banished princess. You're own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong! Once I bring back the Guardian my father'll welcome me back with open arms, and my place on the throne will be restored!"

"If your father cared about you at all, he would have done so already, Guardian or not. Face it, princess. You're a disgrace and an embarrassment. You have the scar on your face to prove it."

"Maybe you'd like one to match?!" she threatened.

"Are you challenging me?" MacGuffin said dangerously.

"Sunfire Showdown! At sunset!"

"Fine. I had hoped we could separate ways peacefully. But I suppose people never really change", he said, then turned to walk away. "It's a shame your father won't be there to watch me humiliate you. Your aunt will have to do", he added, then walked out the tent.

"Merida", Elinor said shocked. "You want to go up against a master after what happened the last time?"

"Yes", Merida said sternly. She'd never forget that day, but she wasn't going to let it stop her from teaching Commander MacGuffin a lesson.

* * *

"So, how exactly does seeing statues of your past selves help you?" Hiccup wondered.

Jack was about to respond, when they suddenly heard a noise behind them. They all tensed up and hid behind the statues.

"Nobody make a sound", Snotlout said. Jack and Hiccup both nodded in agreement, and Snotlout took out his dagger from his belt. A few more moments later, as the shadowed figure got closer, Snotlout jumped out with a yell, but was cut off when he saw what it was. A weird snow white lemur-like creature with wings like a flying squirrel and long bunny ears.

"Lemur!" Jack exclaimed.

"Food!" Snotlout exclaimed too.

"No it isn't", Jack argued.

"Yes it is!"

The two teens lunged for the creature for their respective reasons, but the lemur ran away. Then Toothless jumped out of Hiccup's arms and ran after the lemur too. "Toothless!" Hiccup yelled after him.

"Don't worry, Hiccup; I'll get Toothless, _and_ the lemur!" Jack called back to her.

The boys both chased the lemur, plus Toothless, down, and while Snotlout was loosing steam, Jack's powers helped him to keep going. The lemur and dragon leaped outside the temple with Jack following. They ran into a wreaked tower, and Jack opened the door, letting himself in as quietly as possible.

"Toothless? Little Buddy? Don't worry, little guy. No one's going to eat you", he whispered, but neither lemur nor dragon came out. He figured they must have gone out through a window, and wandered in. He stopped, however, when he noticed dead bodies littered on the ground. Bodies of his people and Summer Nation armor were clumped together almost everywhere.

"Summer casters? They were here?" his voice broke. He looked around at the bodies, hoping for some kind of proof that not all his people were dead, but what he spotted in the corner made his heart stop. There, sitting in that corner, were the remains of the closest person to a father he could have possibly ever had: Mani. Jack fell to his knees, uncontrollable sobs tearing through him.

000

"Jack, you find them yet?" Snotlout asked coming inside the tower he had seen Jack walk into. That's when he spotted Jack on the floor sobbing. He approached his friend in confusion at first, almost about to make fun of the guy for crying over some dumb lemur, but when he saw the corpses and armor on the ground, he knew what must have happened. "Oh, no. Jack, come on, let's just leave and find Toothless", he said placing a hand on Jack's shoulder. "Hiccup's probably worrying about him."

And suddenly, Jack's eyes snapped open glowing, and Snotlout stepped back with a gasp.

* * *

As Hiccup waited for the boys to come back, her worry for Toothless growing―he was never far from her side for more than a minute―she wandered around the room of statues looking at each of the past Guardians. It was fascinating how many there were, and she wondered how far back the Guardian truly went. Finally she came back to the last one before Jack: Aster. And as Hiccup looked at him, his eyes suddenly began to glow. In fact, one by one, all of the Guardian's eyes glowed.

"Jack."

Quick as lightning, she ran to find him.

* * *

In the Spring Kingdom, the ancient sacred blossom, which symbolized the coming of their season when it bloomed, glowed startling a meditating spring caster.

Within the Northern Archipelago, two Vikings watched as the Eternal Tree glowed brightly.

And in the Summer Nation, a drop of sunlight, which was placed on a pedestal within an unbreakable glass barrier, began to glow blue.

Each nation knew what this glow meant.

"Notify the Summer Lord at once. The Guardian has returned!" a temple official of the Summer Nation told his associate.

* * *

A vortex of ice cold whipping winds came from Jack, and Snotlout tried to get through to him.

"JACK! SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yelled over the winds. But it was no use, and he was thrown off his feet and outside, Jack's immense power even destroying the tower, leaving the inside completely exposed.

"WHAT HAPPENED?!" Hiccup ran up, before helping him up.

"HE SAW WHAT THE SUMMER NATION DID!" he told her, and Hiccup looked distraught at that. He knew they should have told him sooner.

"IT'S HIS GUARDIAN SPIRIT!" she then said. "HE MUST HAVE TRIGGERED IT SOMEHOW! I'LL TRY TO CALM HIM DOWN!" she said, before trying her best to walk closer.

"THEN HURRY UP AND DO IT, BEFORE HE BLOWS US OFF THE MOUNTAIN!" Snotlout shouted after her, trying his best to hold on to a large chunk of fallen tower.

* * *

Within the training yard was where they had their duel. Each side was ready, the battle about to begin. On one side was Commander MacGuffin, confidant and shirtless, and on the other was Merida. She wore a metallic green mini skirt, a green tunic with titanium breast plates, and hunting boots.

"Remember, Merida", her aunt said behind her. "Your basics are your greatest weapons."

"I won't let him win", Merida muttered getting into her fighting stance.

"This will be over quickly", MacGuffin said too.

"Indeed it WILL!", Merida shot her first attack, a barrage of sun arrows at her opponent. He dodged them easily, seeing no threat in her attack. Then she fired a sun beam that MacGuffin completely disabled by shooting one of his own. Merida was becoming enraged, and kicked out creating a light whip. MacGuffin countered again, and then fired back by punching out sun balls at her of which Merida was having a hard time dodging and blocking. Her stamina was beginning to run out, her breath becoming pants.

"Basics, Merida!" her aunt called out. "Throw him off!"

MacGuffin fired over and over, Merida finding it harder and harder to block. Eventually, she couldn't anymore, and was thrown off her feet to the ground. She tried to stand up, when MacGuffin jumped landing right in front of her, his hands glowing with radiant sunlight. He fired his finishing blast right at her face, but as the scalding blast grew nearer, Merida suddenly found her second wind and windmill kicked, dodging the blast, and sweeping MacGuffin's feet out from under him.

She stood now in an archer's position, a bow of sunlight manifesting in her hands, and finding herself to have gained the upper hand, as MacGuffin recovered from the shock of what just happened. She fired a sun arrow at his feet knocking him back. Then she did it again, and again, and again, before firing seven arrows towards his core, knocking him down.

He lied on the ground in agony, and Merida stepped up to him to deliver the final blow. She pointed her bow and arrow straight as his face, prepared to give him a scar of disgrace just like hers, but she hesitated.

"Do it!" he angrily said to her.

Merida wanted to, but something in the back of her mind was telling her not to, so instead she fired at one of his short pigtails at the side of his head, scorching it to ash. Other than his pride, he wasn't harmed.

"Next time, I won't be so nice", she told him, and then turned to walk away.

"You're a coward!" he yelled, but she ignored him.

000

MacGuffin was mad. As he stood, he glared at the departing back of the princess. How could he lose to nothing more than a disgraced spoiled little girl? Out of anger, he fired an attack at her; there was no time for the princess to deflect it. Unfortunately, there was time for her aunt. She stepped in front of the blast and dispersed it faster than he'd ever seen, then fired right back at him knocking him back down.

Merida tried to lunge at him, but her aunt grabbed hold of her stopping her. "No, Merida. Don't taint your victory", Elinor told her, then she looked at him. "So this is how you act in the face of defeat. Pathetic. Simply pathetic. Exiled she may be, but my niece is more honorable than you could ever hope to be. Thank you for the tea; it was most exquisite, but I think we'll be going now."

000

They walked out after her aunt's speech, but something she said rang in Merida's mind.

"Auntie, did you really mean all that?" she asked.

"Of course", Elinor said. "You know chamomile is my favorite", she smiled to her, and Merida smiled too.

* * *

Hiccup got as close to Jack as she could have possibly gotten, holding onto a piece of the fallen tower with snow and ice whipping at her face. She figured it would have to do; with how strong the winds were, there was no way of getting closer. She just hoped he could hear her, as he was suspended in air within a vortex of his own snow and winds.

"JACK! I KNOW YOU'RE UPSET! AND I KNOW IT HURTS! BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP! I KNOW FIRST HAND WHAT ITS LIKE TO LOOSE FAMILY AND LOVED ONES TO THE SUMMER NATION! YOUR LOVED ONES MAY BE GONE, BUT YOU STILL HAVE US! WE'RE YOUR FAMILY, JACK! YOU'RE NOT ALONE!"

Somehow, her words worked, and the winds were dying down, Jack descending to the ground. He touched the ground, the air calm, and Hiccup and Snotlout approached him, his eyes still glowing.

"Don't worry, Jack", Hiccup said grabbing the Guardian's hand.

"Yeah. We're not gonna let anything happen to you", Snotlout said too, placing a hand on his bud's shoulder.

Jack's eyes stopped glowing, and exhausted, collapsed onto Hiccup. As they sat on the ground, she held him in a close comforting embrace knowing he needed it.

"I'm so sorry", he mumbled.

"It's okay", Hiccup told him. "It's not your fault."

"But you were right. If they got them here, they must have gotten them at the other temples too. I really am the last winter caster", he said with a broken tone, sounding like he was gonna cry. Hiccup and Snotlout just sat there with him in comfort.

.

.

.

.

"We're all packed up", Hiccup said as Jack looked to the statue of Guardian Aster. "We'll leave as soon as we find Toothless."

"Okay", he said.

"So, how is Guardian Aster supposed to help you if you can't talk to him?" she asked.

"I don't know. But hopefully I'll figure it out."

They heard something behind them again, and turning around, they found it to be Toothless carrying a bunch of fish.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed joyfully. Toothless landed in front of Snotlout depositing the bounty, roasted them for Snotlout, then flew back onto Hiccup's shoulders where he belonged. "Where have you been?"

Toothless let out a few chirps and growls to Hiccup, and she nodded. "Turns out", Hiccup turned to her friends. "Toothless figured the lemur had to be eating something, so he followed it, and then found a lake where he caught these fish."

"Wait. How did you know that?" Snotlout questioned as he stuffed his face.

"I can understand dragons. ...Didn't I mention that?"

""No"", both boys said, one angrier than the other.

"You didn't", Snotlout continued. "How long have you been able to do that?!"

"Since I was five?" she said sheepishly. "I used to watch dragons a lot as a kid, and picked up a few things", she added nuzzling Toothless.

"And you couldn't have maybe _talked_ to those Nightmares chasing us?"

"Snotlout, they were mad we invaded their territory. No amount of talking was gonna calm them down. Otherwise, Toothless could've done the same thing. Talking isn't exactly how dragons deal with things when there's someone in their territory."

Snotlout slunk back to the food, clearly still annoyed, while Hiccup and Toothless continued to nuzzle each others' faces.

.

.

.

As they flew away, Jack looked back to his home with a glum longing expression. He looked down to Phil, petting his back outside the saddle. "You and me, Phil. We're what's left of this place." His bud agreed with a grunt. Then, Jack turned to his new friends, Snotlout still annoyed at Hiccup for how she never told him about her ability to understand dragons. "But we're not alone", he said with a smile, and went over to join them.

* * *

**I hope people are liking this so far. I literally have no idea right now.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know technically in the rules I'm not supposed to do this, making notes, but there's no other way for me to get the message out, so I'm doing it anyway. This story is currently discontinued until further notice. Due to staggeringly low reception and a very helpful bit of feedback from someone, I've been doing a lot of thinking about this fic and what needs to be done to fix it. As such, taking from the way I regularly write AUs, there are a lot of changes that need to happen/I want to make, and several things I need to figure out. However, between my Not a Curse series still in full swing, AUs I need to get to/finish for posting(Njola), an "original" (cause its still a fan fic) one shot and full story, plus school and life itself, I can't really focus on it enough. Maybe when Not a Curse is on hiatus again, but that won't be happening for many weeks. As soon as the rewrite of I am Not a Curse is done I'm going right back to Defenders of Berk (My Version) and I was only on episode 6 out of I think 20. That's about 18 or 19 weeks of updates from now. And that's only if I update every week and don't miss any. So until further notice, this story will be on hold, and when it returns, you might find something very different, but ten times better. Promise.**


End file.
